


Partners In Crime

by crazysone



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crime AU, F/F, kinda angsty, lipsoul as criminals, lipsoul nation here u go, once again idk what im doing, theyre on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysone/pseuds/crazysone
Summary: "Kim Jungeun, will you be my partner in crime forever?"
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Partners In Crime

Jinsoul did not expect the storeowner to fight back. It wasn’t supposed to happen. All the stores they had robbed and stole from throughout the years, the owners all just cowered behind their counters, terrified by the muzzle of the pistol shoved into their faces. They would hastily transfer thick wads of cash from their register into the big cloth bag Jungeun had slammed down on the counter. Then according to their mood, the frightened owner behind the counter would either be left as a shaking pathetic mess, or a dead body with a bullet hole in their forehead on the ground. 

Maybe they had gotten too haughty, maybe they were becoming reckless, maybe her lightning-fast reflexes had slowed. When the big, bulky man behind the counter ducked down under his desk and came out with a pistol of his own, Jinsoul was, for the first time in her thrilling criminal life, too slow. 

He screamed out a curse as he pulled the trigger. Jinsoul had just managed to dodge sideways at the last second, and the bullet slammed into her arm. Crying out in pain, the blonde staggered back, toppling onto the tiled floor. Jungeun was still rooted to the spot, shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

The storeowner had used this few seconds of distraction to slam his fist onto the big red emergency button under the counter. No doubt that sent the policemen rushing down to the scene. Jinsoul and Jungeun had slipped through their grasp so many times, committed so many crimes, and thoroughly humiliated the police force. All policemen wanted nothing more than to personally clap their handcuffs onto the wrists of these two criminal masterminds. 

Jungeun pulled her trigger too, emptying her pistol into the man. He screamed, crashing into the cabinet behind him in a burst of crimson blood. The glass cabinet shattered into a million shards, raining down on him as he crumpled to the floor. Jungeun stormed forwards, shooting relentlessly. Bullets ripped through his lifeless body, blood gushing out to stain the tiled floor. 

“Oh my god, baby, are you okay?!” After her last bullet was fired, Jungeun quickly rushed over to her fiancee, who had pulled herself up to a standing position. 

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Jinsoul winced, holding a hand over her shoulder. Blood seeped through her fingers. 

“Get the money, we gotta go…” Jinsoul groaned out, leaning over the counter. Jungeun ripped open the cash register, shoving the wads of cash hastily into the cloth bag. Slinging the now-full bag over her shoulder, Jungeun grabbed Jinsoul’s arm and they hurried out of the store. 

Jinsoul clambered into the passenger’s seat of their trusty black van sitting on the sidewalk outside the store, while Jungeun dove into the driver’s seat. They could hear the faint wailing of the police sirens already. They were closing. Fast. 

Throwing the bag of money to the back, Jungeun floored the accelerator and the van zoomed down the street. Jinsoul hunched over in her seat, clenching her teeth. 

“Baby, hold on...we just have to get back to Yerim…” Jungeun looked over at her fiancee with worried eyes. Jinsoul attempted her signature wide-mouthed smile, but her cheeks were deathly pale and her face was drenched with cold sweat. 

Jungeun reached over, intertwining her fingers with Jinsoul’s. Even injured, Jinsoul leaned down to place a kiss on the back of the brunette’s knuckles lovingly. Jungeun kept her eyes on the road and her other hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, biting her lips to fight the sudden urge to cry. Her heart was sinking all the way down to her stomach, and Jungeun hated that feeling. Jinsoul started playing with the diamond ring on Jungeun’s finger. 

Jungeun still remembered the day Jinsoul put that ring on her finger. 

(Without letting her girlfriend know, Jinsoul had gone to rob a jewelry store in the high-class part of town. Instead of taking the money from their cash register, the blonde had snatched a whole tray of expensive diamond rings from the display counter, the rings still sitting neatly in their purple velvet cushions. Then Jinsoul had rode home and discussed with Yerim about which ring Jungeun would like best. 

After picking out the most gorgeous and fancy ring, Jinsoul then roused Jungeun from her nap, dragging her by the hand to the rooftop of their house. Jinsoul had personally prepared a romantic candlelit dinner, even sprinkling red rose petals around on the ground in the shape of a big heart. They sat at the table and ate. Jinsoul was a horrible cook, so the main courses set on the red velvet tablecloth was prepared by Jeon Heejin, the celebrity chef. The general public did not know that their sweetheart chef was good friends with the most notorious, ruthless criminals in town. 

Jungeun had just finished her steak and was sipping from her elegant glass of red wine when Jinsoul had mustered out her courage and gone on one knee, the ring held in her hands. She didn’t even get to ask the question. Jungeun had thrown herself into Jinsoul’s arms, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. 

“Kim Jungeun, be my partner in crime forever?” Jinsoul had finally pulled away from Jungeun’s intoxicating lips, and popped the question. Jungeun nodded vigorously, still too excited and overwhelmed to speak. Jinsoul slid the diamond ring gently onto Jungeun’s ring finger. It fit perfectly, and even the sparkling, 10 carat gem on the ring couldn’t compare to the dazzling smile on Jungeun’s gorgeous face.)

The police sirens were close now. Glancing at the rearview mirror, Jungeun could see the blinding blue and red lights of the police cars flashing behind them. 

“Shit…” Jungeun muttered. Jinsoul lifted up the hand that was staunching her wound, peeking at the bullet hole gingerly. Blood was dripping all over her lap and the passenger seat. 

The police car behind them suddenly surged forwards, ramming into the back of their van. Jungeun struggled to control the van as they shot down the streets at full speed. The police car fell back slightly, the front of their bumper dented. 

“What are you doing?!” Jungeun yelled. Jinsoul had winded down the window on her side, and was gripping her pistol with her uninjured arm. 

“Getting them off our tail, baby.” Jinsoul replied, leaning out of the window. The wind whipped at her blonde hair as she hung her upper body out of the van.

“No, baby, you’re injured...please come back...I can go faster…” Jungeun pleaded, her foot pressed all the way down on the accelerator while her other hand gripped onto Jinsoul’s sleeve. The entire left side of the blonde’s jacket was soaked in dark blood now. 

“I’ve done this many times, I’ll be fine…” Jinsoul held her pistol out, firing at the police car behind them. Bullets crashed into their bumper and their windshield. Several cracks spidered out on the glass, and Jinsoul could see the police officers in the car duck low in their seats. Then the one on the passenger side was also leaning out, furiously returning fire. Jinsoul recognised her. 

Ha Sooyoung. The short-haired, hot-tempered policewoman who was obsessed with apprehending them. They had crossed paths a few times before, but everytime, Jinsoul and Jungeun had managed to waltz their way out of the fiery policewoman’s handcuffs. She was firing at their van with determination and rage in her dark eyes. 

Sneering, Jinsoul slid her body back into the van. The policewoman’s bullets rained on their back window, but one of the first things the criminal duo had used their looted money for was to install the most expensive bulletproof windows on their getaway van. The bullets barely made a dent on the tinted glass. 

They thundered out of the narrow, winding streets of town, zooming down on the rocky roads heading towards the countryside. Another police car had joined the chase, trailing behind Ha Sooyoung’s car. Jungeun had to shake those pesky police off before they could head back home. They couldn’t lead the police right to their hiding spot. 

“Hang on, baby.” Jungeun muttered. Jinsoul nodded, leaning back in her seat stiffly and clamping her fingers down on her wound.  
“Stop right there, Jung Jinsoul, Kim Jungeun!” The low voice of Ha Sooyoung growled out, amplified by a speaker. Jungeun rolled her eyes. Now they were hurtling past vast fields full of crops, passing by a few houses. 

Another wave of bullets hit the back of their van. Unfortunately, the policewomen had gotten smarter. One of their back tires was not torn up with the bullets. 

“No. No no no no no…” Jungeun urged the van faster, but they were losing speed. Sooyoung’s car pulled to speed alongside them, clashing into the side of their van. The driver, a young-looking black haired girl had a tense look on her face as she tried her best to keep up with Jungeun’s haphazard driving. 

“You think we can try the mountain road?” Jinsoul asked, peering at the winding mountain roads before them. The narrow road spiralled up the tall mountain, and Jungeun was one of the immensely skilled drivers who had the ability to navigate the sharp corners and narrow road at top speed. 

“With a busted tire? I don’t think so.” Jungeun jerked her steering wheel to the right, bumping into the police car. 

“We have no choice, baby…” Jinsoul grimaced. Jungeun pressed her lips together, speeding towards the mountain roads. As expected, the police car fell behind as their van ate up the road before them, heading up the mountain. The young policewoman was probably struggling with the tricky roads. 

Jinsoul gripped onto the side of her door tightly, her knuckles almost white. With a torn tire, the van was swerving around the road dangerously, the sides scraping along the rocky face of the mountain with a loud screech. Jungeun’s face was dripping with sweat, as she took a hairpin curve almost tipping them over. 

“Careful…” Jinsoul muttered, as their sideview mirror trailed along the rickety railing separating the road from the cliff on the other side. There was a loud snap as the side view mirror broke, rolling uselessly against the side of the road before vaulting down the cliff. Jinsoul gulped nervously. 

Finally, the van could go no longer, the tire deflating completely. Left with no choice, Jungeun stopped the vehicle along the side of the mountain, the front bumper crushing against the rock. The couple leaped off the van, huddling behind the side of the vehicle. Jungeun hastily reloaded her pistol, her hands shaking slightly. 

“Put your weapons down, and hands up in the air!” Sooyoung’s voice boomed, as the police officers clambered out of their cars. 

Jinsoul leaned out from the side of the van, firing at the policewomen. They yelled in surprise, ducking behind their cars too while returning fire. Ducking back, Jinsoul pressed her back against the side of the van. She was losing blood fast, and the blonde felt so weak she could barely hold up her pistol. From her few years of being a medical student in university, Jinsoul could safely say that the bullet that hit her humerus, the bone in her upper arm. 

“Baby…” Jungeun couldn’t even do anything to alleviate her agony, but the brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist, placing a kiss on Jinsoul’s sweat-covered forehead. 

“We’ve gotta take one of their cars…” Jinsoul said, then they flinched as a round of bullets slammed into their van. Sooyoung was screaming out threats again. Nodding at each other, Jinsoul and Jungeun popped out from behind the van, pistols spitting out bullets. An officer tumbled back as a bullet caught him in the chest. Another policewoman, the young black haired girl grunted in agony as a bullet grazed against her side, blood spurting out of her wound. 

Before Jungeun could do anything, Jinsoul clenched her jaw and ran out from the safety of the van, ducking low as she sprinted towards one of the police cars. Jungeun screamed, covering her fiancee as she recklessly charged. Jinsoul rammed her shoulder into the other police officer, and he collapsed onto the road, his pistol clattering uselessly away. Sooyoung scowled, rushing to fire a shot at Jinsoul, but Jungeun’s bullet grazed along her ear. Shocked, the policewoman staggered behind her car, returning fire at the brunette. 

Jinsoul is a good fighter. The blonde was once the champion and MVP of her old school’s wrestling team. But this time she was fighting with a bullet wound in her master arm, her energy draining out of her body. The policeman under her was a lot bigger, and he shoved the blonde off him, landing a hard kick on her chest. Letting out a gasp, Jinsoul toppled backwards, but stumbled to her feet immediately. 

The policeman held her wrists in a bone-crunching grip, preventing Jinsoul from holding up her pistol. The bullets ricocheted against the asphalt as they fought. The blonde, smart as always, managed to lure the policeman closer to their wrecked van. Jungeun popped out, and put a bullet into his head. 

Jinsoul collapsed onto the road, Jungeun pulling her behind the van. The blonde looked on the verge of passing out now, dark bruises forming on her face. The bleeding from her arm had mostly stopped, but the damage was done. 

“Go...go take the police car. I’ll cover for you.” Jinsoul huffed. Her lip was split where the policeman had landed a punch on her, blood trickling down her chin in a thin line. 

“You’re stupid if you think I’m leaving you, Jung Jinsoul.” Jungeun lifted her hand up, cradling Jinsoul’s face. The blonde leaned into the touch, kissing the younger girl’s palm. Jungeun grabbed Jinsoul’s hand, bringing it up to her lips. The twin diamond rings on their fingers sparkled in the sun. Jungeun still had that dazzling smile on her face, even though there were tears shining in her eyes. 

“Partners in crime forever. Remember?” The brunette placed a kiss on the rings. Jinsoul grinned, blood staining her pearly-whites. 

Sooyoung had snuck up from behind them, her pistol raised. Before either criminal could react, the policewoman had pulled the trigger. In police training, Sooyoung had been trained to always target the more dangerous suspect, the suspect that could turn the tables in their favour. Even though Jinsoul was battered and bruised now, the blonde was always the muscle of their little duo. She was skilled at fighting, from what her thick case files had said when Sooyoung spent her long nights poring over it. Jungeun was the brains, being cunning and clever in their notorious crimes , being the one who planned their elaborate high-profile heists. 

So Sooyoung instinctively pointed her pistol straight at Jinsoul and fired. The bullet pierced into the blonde’s back, and she toppled forwards onto Jungeun. But between the couple, Jungeun always had the better aim, the quicker hand. Catching Jinsoul with an arm, Jungeun screamed as she fired a shot, the last bullet in her pistol, at Sooyoung. 

The policewoman crumpled onto the asphalt immediately, blood pouring out of the hole in her chest, a scarlet patch blooming on her blue uniform. 

Jungeun cradled a lifeless Jinsoul in her arms. The blonde’s head was resting against her chest, her eyes closed and her face covered in sweat, grime, blood. Jungeun looked up at the sky. She could hear more police sirens sounding in the distance. Sooyoung and her band of police must’ve called backup. 

Jungeun whimpered as she trailed kisses down her beloved’s pale face. Tears spilled down her cheeks, dripping onto Jinsoul’s chest, as she connected their lips. Jinsoul’s lips were still soft, but they felt cold and lifeless against hers. 

The sirens were getting closer. 

With trembling hands, Jungeun reached into her back pocket and shoved a cigarette between her lips. Her lighter had been a gift from Jinsoul. It had an elegant red owl carved into the gleaming metal side, matching with the blue fish on Jinsoul’s. Jungeun lit the cigarette up, puffing on the stick. 

Jinsoul had said that when she died, she wanted to go out while puffing on a cigarette, like in those crime movies. Jungeun had laughed at her. 

The brunette picked up the pistol from Jinsoul’s limp fingers. Jungeun leaned her back onto the rickety railing along the side of the road. It was quite a drop from the cliff on the other side. Jungeun emptied Jinsoul’s pistol into the back of their van. The gasoline leaked out immediately, pooling around the asphalt and giving the air around them a sharp pungent scent. 

Jungeun sighed, inhaling the smoke into her lungs. The brunette wrapped her arms tighter around Jinsoul, tucking the blonde’s head into her chest and resting her chin on it. 

The sirens blared, and Jungeun could see the first signs of the entourage of incoming police cars.

Jungeun tossed the still-burning cigarette into the gasoline pool. 

The rest of the police heard a deafening explosion that almost shook the whole mountain. When they arrived, the van and the police cars were engulfed in bright orange flames, the road blackened to a crisp. A burning cloth bag laid in the middle of the road, wads of money spilling out of the opening. The side of the mountain had caved in from the explosion slightly, and the railing along the road had been ripped off it’s stands by the impact. 

They found the 4 officers sprawled on the ground, just out of the radius of the explosion. Officer Son Hyejoo will live, while Officer Ha Sooyoung was rushed to the emergency room of the nearest hospital. 

Strangely, they found no traces of the wanted criminals Jung Jinsoul and Kim Jungeun. It was as if they had disappeared without a trace. When Officer Ha Sooyoung woke up from her coma, she had testified that she had seen with her own eyes the criminal couple caught in the centre of the explosion. Officer Son Hyejoo and her were presented awards for putting an end to South Korea’s most prolific criminals, and promoted to Captains. 

Till now, definite news of Jinsoul and Jungeun had not been announced, but rumours were circulating that if the police could not find their bodies, they were still alive somewhere, spending their time recuperating. And waiting for their revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on impulse but hope yall like it!  
> thanks for reading this :))   
> scream at me https://twitter.com/crazysone3


End file.
